lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Krug
Neil Krug is an American director, photographer and artist based in Los Angeles. He worked with Lana Del Rey throughout 2014 to shoot the cover for her second major-label album Ultraviolence as well as other promotional images. Shoot #1 (Ultraviolence, 2014) NK 1 1.png NK 1 1-2.jpg| NK 1 2.jpg NK 1 3.jpg| NK 1 4.png| NK 1 5.png| DRIVING_CAR_EDITED.jpg| ULTRAVIOLENCE_EDITED.jpg| ULTRA_EDITED.jpg| NK The Sun 9.jpg NK The Sun 10.jpg NK The Sun 20.jpg NK The Sun 13.jpg NK The Sun 12.png Media use Ultraviolence.jpg ULTRAVIOLENCE UHQ Cover.jpg| UltraviolenceDeluxecover.jpg Ultraviolence Single Cover.jpg Brooklyn Baby Single Cover.jpg Captura de pantalla (59).png| InRocks Argentina July.jpg| Shoot #2 (Unknown, 2014) UV 1 1.jpg NK 1 8.jpg NK 1 10.jpg NK SOC 4.jpg Neil Krug.jpg Media use Shades of Cool.jpg Ultraviolence Promotional Poster 1.jpg NK NME 1.jpg Shoot #3 (April 4, 2014) for West Coast WC 1 1.jpg WC 1 2.jpg WC 1 2-2.jpg| Media use WC_cover.jpg Lana_remix_ep_west.jpg west_coast_the_remix.png Shoot #4 (Unknown, 2014) NK UV Print 1.jpg NK UV Print 1.png| Media use Ultraviolence_UO.jpg| Shoot #5 (Unknown, 2014) NK UV Print 2 HQ.jpg NK 4 2.jpg Media use Ultraviolence_UO_Back.jpg| Ultraviolence Lyrics Promo 1.jpg cdultra.jpg| Captura de pantalla (58).png| Shoot #6 (April 5, 2014) NK The Sun 1.jpg NK The Sun 2.jpg NK The Sun 3.jpg NK The Sun 4.jpg NK The Sun 5.jpg NK The Sun 11.jpg NK TS 19.jpg NK The Sun 6.jpg NK The Sun 7.jpg NK_The_Guardian_1.jpg| NK The Sun 14.jpg NK The Guardian 16.jpg NK The Guardian 17.jpg NK The Sun 18.jpg Media Use 47 Street Arg.jpg| WarpTWI.jpg| Shoot #7 (April 21, 2014) NK CLASH 1-2.jpg NK CLASH 4-2.jpg NK CLASH 2 HQ.jpg NK CLASH 3.jpg NK CLASH 8.jpg NK CLASH 5.jpg NK CLASH 6.jpg NK CLASH 9.jpg NK CLASH 7.jpg Media Use NK CLASH 1.jpg NK CLASH 4.jpg NK CLASH M 3.jpg NK CLASH M 4.jpg Behind the Scenes NK CLASH BTS 1 .jpg NK BTS 15.jpg Shoot #8 (Unknown, 2014) on the set of Shades of Cool NK 6 1.jpg NK 6 2.jpg Media Use SOC 7 in.png Shoot #9 (Unknown, 2014) NK Rust Dress.jpg NK_Rust_Dress-1.jpg NK UVW 8.jpg NK UVW 1.jpg NK UVW 3.jpg NK UVW 2.jpg NK UVW 6.jpg NK UVW 7.jpg NK UVW 4.jpg NK Rust Dress III.jpg NK UVW 5.jpg Shoot #10 (April 17, 2014) NK COMPLEX 5.jpg NK_circle1.png NK ldr-end-mr.jpg NK lana_tree_fallback-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 3.jpg NK Complex 7.jpg NK circle3.png NK lana1-v2.png NK lana1-v2 -2.jpg NK lana1-v2 -3.jpg NK COMPLEX 6.jpg NK lana-title-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 2.jpg NK lana2_1-mr.jpg NK COMPLEX 1.jpg NK lana4-mr.jpg NK Complex 8.jpg NK COMPLEX 4.jpg NK circle2.png Media Use NK COMPLEX.jpg Behind the Scenes Shoot #11 (June 11, 2014) NK Pale Fire I.jpg NK Pale Fire II.jpg NK Pale Fire III.jpg NK Pale Fire IV.jpg NK Pale Fire V.jpg NK Pale Fire VI.jpg NK Pale Fire VII.jpg Shoot #13 (November, 2014) NK Pacific Succulents 1.jpg Shoot #14 (November, 2014) NK M 1.jpg NK M 2.jpg NK M 3.jpg NK M 11.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 6.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK_M_14.jpg NK M 10.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 8.jpg NK M 12.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 13.jpg NK M 7.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 5.jpg|'Preview, LQ' NK M 9.jpg NK M 4.jpg NK M BTS 3.jpg NK M BTS 4.jpg Media Use NK M Media 1.jpg| NK M Media 2.jpg NK M Media 3.jpg NK M Media 4.jpg Behind the Scenes Shoot #15 (Unknown, 2014) Neil Krug for Ultraviolence.png Category:Photographers Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:People